1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nailing plate, consisting of a metal sheet and nails arranged in several rows and formed from tongue-shaped punchings, for the production of compound supports, consisting of two or several beams; and to compound supports produced with nailing plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nailing plates made from sheet-metal plates and from nails formed from tongue-shaped punchings in the sheet-metal plates, and intended for the connection of wooden members, are known in a great variety of versions. In essence, the conventional suggestions concern a special configuration of the nails with respect to their contour shape and their longitudinal section and cross section, to improve anchorage of the nails in the wooden members. Attention is invited to: DAS's No. 1,658,870 and No. 2,741,533; DOS's No. 2,613,522 and No. 2,650,181; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,919 3,892,160, 3,951,033, and 4,209,265; French Pat. Nos. 2,049,543 and 2,501,807; Swiss patent No. 613,247; British Patent No. 1,488,418; and PCT/AU No. 84/00095. All of the known nailing plates generally exhibit a rectangular contour and are intended primarily for joining frame sections.
OBJECTS OF THE INVENTION
The invention is based on the object of providing a nailing plate, with the aid of which the beams of a compound support are pressed against each other with great force, thus to increase the load-bearing capacity of the compound support. Furthermore, the invention intends to improve nailing plates with respect to their retention in the beams, with extensive elimination of a bursting effect exerted by the nails on the wooden parts. Additional improvements aim at a possibility for affixing nailing plates to the connecting site before the plates are subjected to the final pressing-in step.
It is also an object of the invention, in the manufacture of compound supports using the nailing plates of this invention, to account for the stress conditions that occur, by means of an appropriate arrangement of the nailing plates.